Losing Love
by tarien en' ohta
Summary: HIATUS sequel to Wait...what happened to me. It's the second generation's story. The story of how they fulfilled their fated destiny. Review and have fun!
1. Meeting the Seven

After the first war, three prophecies were made. Only Lucifer, the beautiful and fallen, and God, creator and mother, knew of these prophecies. Sent to Fate's keeping, they lay ignored until two new species were born from humanity.

Vampires and Werewolves. Both species offspring of the Devil, but one destined to alter history forever.

Fate released the prophecies again and sent them to deserving seers, who were capable of understanding their meaning.

They spoke of three things.

The Turning. The Downfall.The Resurrection.

For centuries, no one knew to whom these prophecies referred. Until the Daughters of Michael were born.

Fate deceived her sister and contrived to forestall Mankind's judgment until they were ready. Therefore, she did not reveal the true meaning of the Turning. She did not expose the reality of the Downfall. Nor did she reveal the horrors Mankind would face as a result.

We, the Seven Seraphim of Salvation, did not find out the truth until the Downfall had already happened.

If you think you know how this story will end, then you are not prepared for the truth. For this is not be a happy ending like our parents knew. No, this will be a beginning. A beginning of a New Age.

For we are the Seven. Seven Children, born of the Daughters of Michael, destined to overthrow the Devil.

Our destiny has been fulfilled, to even the extent Fate tried to stop. But now, we will not allow Fate's deceit.

I am Sabelline Sarah Bouffant, first-born of the Seven and first-born daughter of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Wrath and Death.

I am Robert Sean Bouffant, first-born son of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Pride and the Heavens.

I am Demetrius Salzarin Bouffant, first and only child of Silas and Sarah, and I am the Angel of Greed and Love.

I am Lilith Selene Bouffant, Second daughter of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Envy and Dreams.

I am Gabriel Seth Bouffant, Second son of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Lust, Spring, and Summer.

I am Sofya Solange Bouffant, Third daughter of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Sloth, Fall, and Winter.

I am Devon Solomon Bouffant, Third son of Michelangelo and Cassidy, and I am the Angel of Gluttony and the Sea.

We are the Rulers of Heaven and Hell, gifted with the powers of both. All fear us, love us, worship us, and damn us. No one dares to defy us.

However, we will begin our story before we were great. Before we were powerful. When we were truly loved. When our Downfall had not yet happened.


	2. Returning Home

I traveled slowly down the old road. For nearly five centuries, I had traveled this road. The house at the end of it had changed little since my birth 493 years ago. The wall from the battle still stood as tall and unbreakable as ever. The house still appeared to be an old plantation house, but with some things added.

Make that many things. It now had ten floors instead of four, 1500 rooms instead of 900, and the laser tag arena my mom had received from my dad was now a hospital run by my cousin Demetrius and my sister Sofya.

Since the collapse of world government over 150 years ago, vampires and the few remaining werewolves had revealed themselves to humanity. Lyulf, a werewolf we converted when I was days old, was their leader and since the death of Lilly three days after my birth, the werewolves had been sworn into the service of Granny.

When my coach, something humans had had to revert to using since the premature disappearance of every major oil supply on the planet, reached the gate I had a vision. I knew the use of my powers had alerted my mother to my presence and as the coach finally neared the house, an angry blond woman appeared on the front porch.

I sighed and stepped out of the tiny coach I'd been confined to for nearly two days and tried to smile at my mother.

"Sabelline Sarah Bouffant, where in the fucking hell have you been? Why haven't you contacted anyone? No one could find you and Granny refused to interrupt you in whatever you were doing. What was so goddamned important that you couldn't tell your mother your whereabouts for ten years?"

My two traveling companions stepped from the coach behind me and my mother's face paled. Suddenly, my father, Uncle Jon, and Uncle Armand appeared behind her. They looked from my companions and me to my mother.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the child behind me. Then I grasped the hand of the man who now stood next to me.

"Hello to you too mom. This is my husband, Dante, and my…" I paused as they took in the similarities of the child's appearances, and mine "son, Vitalis Salazar Bouffant."

My mother fainted, something she didn't do often. I set Vitalis down on the ground and told him to go wake his grandmother up. He smiled at me and complied. My father looked up when he came near and sniffed the air.

"Demon." He let Vitalis sit with my mother and walked towards me. Jon and Armand hadn't moved at all, the only sign they were paying attention at all was the fact that both of them now had their eyelids narrowed.

"Sabelline when, where, and why?"

I looked up at my father. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. The only clue to the passage of time on his body was the addition of dozens of scars on the left side of his neck.

"Eight years ago for my marriage. Six months ago for the boy. Hell, and because I died."

"What?"

"Ten years ago, I left this house to go on a mission for Granny. A pack of demons was killing in Old New York City. She wanted me to get rid of them. I arrived and succeeded in killing all but one of the demons." I glanced at Dante and he nodded his head for me to continue.

"This demon was Dante. We fought for almost four days, tearing up the entirety of old Manhattan in the process. Dante finally beat me when he tried to distract me by attacking a child. I protected the child. I was near death, but before Granny could grab my soul, Dante whisked it and my body to Hell."

My father glared at Dante and I reached up and turned his face back towards me.

"Let me finish dad."

Before I could begin again, my five siblings, one cousin, three aunts, one werewolf, and two more uncles all appeared around me. My brother Robert and cousin Demetrius grabbed me and hugged me. Everyone, including my now conscious mother joined in.

When I finally escaped, I started to walk over to my husband and son. I stopped in between them and looked at them all.

On one side were the two people in my life that I loved more than my own life. On the other was a group of people that I would die for.

Dante and Vitalis.

Mom, Dad, Robert, Lilith, Demetrius, Sofya, Gabe, Devon, Armand, Jon, Marissa, Silas, Sarah, Connor, Trix, and Lyulf.

I continued over towards Dante and Vitalis.

Confusion crossed the faces of my siblings and cousin. I silently pleaded with them not to draw any conclusions just yet. One by one, they all nodded their consent.

"Let's all go inside and I'll tell you everything."

Without waiting, I transported Dante and Vitalis into the dining room with me. I took my mother's usual chair at the head of the east end of the table and set my husband and son on either side of me.

Everyone else appeared a split second later and sat down.

"I'll start with what happened to me."

I had to take a deep breath.

"Ten years ago, I left this house to go on a mission for Granny. A pack of demons was killing in Old New York City. She wanted me to get rid of them. I arrived and succeeded in killing all but one of the demons. This demon was Dante. We fought for almost four days, tearing up the entirety of old Manhattan in the process. Dante finally beat me when he tried to distract me by attacking a child. I protected the child. I was near death, but before Granny could grab my soul, Dante whisked it and my body to Hell." Everyone glared at him, but I continued.

"At first I couldn't understand what had happened to me. I wasn't in Heaven and my soul still inhabited my body. I was locked in a room more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen before. I stayed in this room for almost a week before Dante appeared in it."

Ten years earlier

"How do you feel?"

I tried to sit up so I could glare at him properly, but only succeeded in making my chest and stomach start bleeding again.

"You shouldn't move. I tried to heal you as best I could when we got here but you did so much damage to me that I could only stop the bleeding. Master just finished healing me completely, so now I can heal you."

He made his way over to the bed I was lying on and I tried to move away from him.

"Stop that, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you Demon? I fought you for four days straight and when I was on my deathbed you carried me off to the one place that is most dangerous for me."

"Why is this place most dangerous for you vampire?"

I hesitated. If he didn't know who and what I was, that meant he hadn't told Lucy. Suddenly, the pain in my body was gone. He had healed me. I sat up and lifted my shirt to inspect the scar I was sure to have, healing or not. Satisfied that the gash was properly healed I glanced up at the mysterious demon.

"Why'd you bring me down here?"

His eyes suddenly turned from the beautiful grey I'd been admiring to jet-black.

"I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That you were the one I was told about."

I climbed off the bed and started to look for an exit.

"Someone told you about me?"

"Yes, you are the first born of the Chosen One. A child of a Daughter of Michael."

I was now frantic.

"Did your master tell you about me?"

His eyes returned to their normal color.

"Do I frighten you?"

I stopped in my tracks, confused as to why a demon was asking me that question. His tone was also confusing. In all my years of fighting demons, never had one used a compassionate tone when talking to me. I turned and faced him. His shoulders were slumped slightly and he looked hurt.

"Yes, you are scaring me. Partly because I've never had a demon speak to me like this before."

He nodded his head and sat down on the bed I'd previously been laying on.

"I'm sorry. And to answer your earlier question, No, my master didn't tell me about you."

I stared in shock at the demon. He had just apologized to me. I'd never had that happen before. Something was up. I tentatively reached out to his mind and found that he wasn't even trying to block any mental attacks. He didn't even realize I was reading him. The strangest part though was that he wasn't lying when he said he was sorry.

"Thank you. But who did tell you about me?"

"Fate. She told me nearly a millennia ago that one day I'd fight a woman in a dead city. She said that this woman would be the first born of the Chosen One. I didn't know what she was talking about, but decided to remember the prophecy. Then I found you. You look exactly like your aunt you know. Sabelline was a beautiful woman. I only saw her a few times, when Devon was trying to hide her and your father from Master, but was astounded by her beauty."

I probed his mind again and was surprised to find that he hadn't lied to me yet.

"Umm… thanks, but how did you know Devon?"

"Devon was Beelzebub's brother and Beelzebub was my father."

I stared at him. Beelzebub was responsible for the death of my mom's friend Gabe. My mom had allowed all of us kids to hunt him down when we were about ten and kill him. That was over four centuries ago.

"You do know that I killed your father right?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for that, except that Master made me take his place."

I was suddenly even more fearful.

"If you're the Prince of Hell, why didn't you tell your master about me?"

He smiled at me.

"I never said I wanted the job did I? I haven't told Master because she didn't ask. She just assumed that you were a random vampire soul that I'd stolen. I didn't tell her otherwise."

"But why did you bring me here, the whole prophecy story didn't explain much."

He stood up and walked towards me. I backed up until I ran into a wall. His eyes flickered to black for a second.

"I didn't tell you the whole prophecy."

I gulped and glanced fearfully around for a means of escape. He leaned down towards me and placed his arms on either side of me, blocking any escape attempts I was thinking about.

"Fate said that this woman would save me from Hell, a place I never should have been born into. She said that this woman would be mine. That I would love her, and she would love me."

All of a sudden, I felt dizzy. It must have been the lack of nourishment and major exertion. I keeled over and was aware that the demon had caught me. He carried me over to the bed and placed me on it gently. He popped out and then back in carrying a huge pitcher of blood and a glass. He poured some into the glass.

"Here, I'm going to help you sit up and you're going to drink this."

He placed one hand under my shoulders and lifted me up. I took the glass from his hands greedily and drained it in one gulp. I instantly felt better and after six more glasses, I was sitting up on my own.

"Thank you…."

He smiled at me.

"Dante."

"Thank you Dante."

"You're welcome Sabelline."

I glanced down at my hands.

"I have two questions for you Dante. First, how long am I going to be here? Second, where can I clean up?"

"You are going to be here long enough for me to find a way to get us both out, which may take a while. As for getting cleaned up, this is my sister's old room, feel free to use all of her stuff. The bathroom is right there and the closet is inside it."

"Thanks."

I jumped off the bed and walked to the door he had pointed to. Before I opened it though, I turned and looked at him.

"Dante, why are you trying to escape Hell?"

His eyes dropped to the floor.

"Master killed my sister, her husband, and children. They were the only connection I had left to humanity. You see, my mother was a human. My sister was my twin; she escaped a few years ago and married a vampire. Master killed all of them when she found out. I have been trying to find a way to escape ever since. You are going to help me escape. Master is convinced that if she kills all of the seven children of Michael, your mother's prophecy that Master will be killed by you won't come true. If I sneak you out of here and ask Master if I can go after you, we can both escape."

"I see. Alright, I'll help you. You should learn how to block your mind, though; Lucy could read it at anytime."

His eyes widened and I caught a stray thought of his.

"Oh and if you even think about coming in here while I'm bathing, I'll kill you."

The Present

"It took us two years to figure out a way for Dante to escape safely. By that time, we'd fallen in love with each other."

I glanced at him and he smiled at me. I noticed my parents exchange a looks and continued.

"The plan was to have Dante teleport me into a remote location and then ask Lucy if he could attack me. It worked and by the time Lucy figured out that he wasn't coming back, we were safely hidden two continents away. We got married in Budapest a year later. For the past eight years, we've been running from Lucy. I only spoke to Granny once and her presence alerted Lucy to our whereabouts, so we haven't been able to contact you at all. I finally decided that we should return here when I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth to Vitalis six months ago and since then we've been slowly working our way back here, leaving clues to turn Lucy away from here."

No one spoke and Dante grabbed my hand. As soon as he did that though, my mother and father stood up. They glanced at each other and at my father's nod, my mother spoke.

"Well, I'm happy to have you back baby. And all I have to say is: Welcome to the family Dante."

Everyone else repeated her words, but I could tell that Robert, Demetrius, and Lilith were going to corner me as soon as they got the chance.

"Vitalis, what do you say to hanging out with your Memawl for a couple hours? I'll show you the whole house and all the grounds."

He looked at me and I nodded my approval. He smiled and bounded over to my mom, who grasped his hand and led him out of the room. My dad smiled at me and followed her. One by one everyone hugged me and welcomed Dante. Everyone except my brother, sister, and cousin.

Robert stood and I followed suit. Dante stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Demetrius and Lilith stood and motioned for us to follow them. We followed them out of the house and into the gardens where there were no longer rose bushes; instead they were rose trees. I inhaled their scent and instantly felt at peace; I was home.

We reached the center of our mini-hedge maze and sat in the gazebo. Robert spoke first.

"I told you when you got that damned mission to let me go with you. I don't care if you two were destined to meet, it doesn't excuse the fact that you were gone for ten fucking years Saby. Ten years of stress for mom and dad, that nearly killed them. You can't tell me that you didn't notice the scars on dad's neck. He got them when they ran into a pack of demons while searching the planet for you. It took me, mom, Natasha, Demetrius, and Sofya nearly a month to heal him. Do you realize how much power that is? We thought he was going to die Saby. He nearly did."

I interrupted him.

"Where's Viktor?"

Robert blanched and Lilith closed her eyes.

"He was killed three years ago in Denmark. He and Lovisa were tracking down a lead on your whereabouts when Legion killed them. Selene and Andreas couldn't reach them in time. Natasha's been alone in that house ever since."

I started crying. Dante and I had barely escaped Denmark three years ago when Lucy sent Legion after us again. Dante wrapped his arms around me and Robert sat down, he was never able to yell at me when I was upset. Lilith walked over and knelt in front of me.

"Sabs, Sabs, Saby, its okay. You didn't know. None of us knew the truth. It's alright. Stop crying. Come on."

I stopped crying. Dante kept his arms around me and started to stroke my back. Lilith stood up and looked at him.

"Alright, Mr. Big Silent Demon, tell me about yourself. I want to know what's so special about you that made my sister, who promised to never fall in love and get married, change her mind."

I giggled remembering that promise from when I was eight years old.

"I'm not a full blooded demon, but I am one of the most powerful. I was born in your year of 1398 and my twin sister Selvena, was my best friend. I don't know why your sister fell in love with me, but I can tell you that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Lilith smiled.

"That's good enough for me. He's a pure soul, even if he is a demon."

Dante glanced down at me confused.

"She just used her powers on you. She reads people's souls through their voices. Since you hadn't spoken to anyone yet, she couldn't tell if you were evil or not. I guarantee that she's going to kidnap our son at some point today and do the same thing to him."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes. Demetrius laughed.

"Couz, you have not changed a single bit. I don't know how I'm going to break it to Andreas that you're married though. He spent the last ten years pining for you."

Dante laughed. I gagged.

"He's still around? I thought Selene would have killed him by now."

"No she just took over his coven. We tried to send him to Natasha but no one would take him." he paused. "Wait, I sense him coming through the maze. He'll be here in three, two, one, now."

An angry vampire that could have passed as my mother's fraternal twin stumbled into the center of the maze. Before any of us could stop him, he ripped me out of Dante's arms and kissed me. Next thing I knew he was ripped from me and thrown into a hedge.

I wiped my lips off and spit on the ground. Dante stood in front of me. His normally stoic face was livid with anger.

Andreas pulled himself off the ground and before I could grab him, Dante had walked out of the now gazebo towards him.

"Who on earth gave you permission to fucking kiss my wife?"

Andreas looked from me to Dante.

"Your wife? I think not. Sabelline has been in love with me for over three centuries. I think I'm the one who should be asking questions here."

I angrily strode over to him.

"Andreas Descartes Matteo, I am not nor have I ever been in love with you. This is my husband Dante. You'll probably meet my son later today too. I am in love with Dante. Not you. Do you hear me? For the past ten years, I've been running from the fucking Devil and you are not going to spoil my homecoming by trying to assert yourself into my life again. Stay Away From Me."

He glared at me and took flight. I sighed and leaned against Dante.

"Lil, is my room still open? I could use a bath."

"Yeah sis, I've moved across the hall from you."

"Why?"

"Andreas would go in there and cry for days on end and I couldn't stand having a connecting door to that room."

"Aargh, who let him in there?"

"No one and no lock, physical or magical would keep him out. He's obsessed with you."

"Great."

Sofya, Gabe, and Devon all appeared and sat down.

"So guys, what else happened while I was gone?"

Sofya spoke up first.

"Lyulf finally proposed to me."

I gaped; he hadn't even had the balls to admit he loved her when I'd disappeared. I'd promised to help him out when I got back.

Robert went next.

"I…um…got married."

I whirled around.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I got married?"

"To who?"

"A human named Samantha. She's pregnant with twins right now."

I smiled at my brother.

"Anyone else?"

Lilith smirked.

"I'm fucking an Archangel."

I burst out laughing.

"Which one?"

"Daniel."

Dante snorted and both Lilith and I looked at him.

"What's funny about that?"

"I've kicked Daniel's ass on numerous occasions. He sucks at hand-to-hand combat. And he's a pansy ass."

I rolled my eyes and Lilith glared.

"He is not."

That started an argument between them. I knew from that moment on that Dante had truly been accepted into our family. Vitalis was already in because he was my son. I just hoped my mom wasn't spoiling him.

---Vitalis' POV---

'Mommy said that Memawl was the best, but I didn't think she was this cool. She's already given me my own room, swords, and a puppy! I don't want to leave here. Maybe the Bad Lady won't find us here.'

"What're you thinking about buddy?"

I looked up at my Pop.

"The Bad Lady."

"Who's that?"

"Mommy said she's a lady that wants to hurt us. She said that the Ugly Bad Man worked for him. The Ugly Bad Man tried to take me a few weeks ago. Mommy and Daddy hurt him real bad, and then we came here."

Memawl spoke next.

"Did the Ugly Bad Man give you anything Vitalis?"

"No, he just tried to take me away. He said that Ms. Lucy wanted to meet me. He said that she wanted to ask me some questions and wanted me to live with her. I didn't want to go. Mommy said that Ms. Lucy is the Bad Lady. Is Mommy right, because I don't think the Bad Lady would have a name like Lucy?"

Memawl answered me.

"Yes, Mommy is right. You should never go to the Bad Lady, Vitalis. And if you see the Ugly Bad Man, I want you to call for anyone you meet today, okay? You see Mommy has five brothers and sisters that will protect you. Then there's all Mommy's aunts and uncles, they'll protect you too. Do you know how to call for people by thinking?"

I nodded.

"Daddy taught me."

"Good, now if you're anything like your Mom I think you'll want some macaroni and cheese right now. Am I right?"

I nodded my head fast.

"Yep."

"Alright hold Pop's hand he's going to take you to the kitchen and get you some okay?"

"Okay."

Memawl disappeared like Mommy and Daddy do sometimes and Pop led me to the kitchen. I liked these people. They were nice, not like the people that came to visit Mommy and Daddy; those people were scary and tried to hurt me.

---Cassidy's POV---

I teleported to the middle of the maze. I knew all my kids and Demetrius would be there. That'd always been there meeting place ever since they were kids.

I saw Dante and Lilith arguing and smiled. He was definitely going to fit in here. My daughter was definitely following in her namesake's footsteps. Luckily, she didn't die before she married her demon.

"Are you kids having fun in there?"

Eight pairs of eyes turned towards me.

Six of them answered "Yes Mom."

Two of them answered "Yes Ma'am."

"Good because if I'm right there's a very angry pregnant woman looking for Robert. A werewolf looking for Sofya. And a rather large man with wings wandering around my house looking for Lilith. I expect all of you to be in the kitchen in thirty seconds or less."

I teleported to the kitchen and less than a second later was joined by Saby, Dante, Gabe, Demetrius, and Devon.

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what? I have a balcony in my room. And Memawl gave me these awesome swords. And I have a puppy. He's really cool. Pop just gave him to me. Can I keep him?"

---Dante's POV---

Saby glanced at her parents who were feigning innocence.

Vitalis had picked the brown and black ball of fur up and held it up in her face.

"Memawl says that he is the great, great, great, great, great, grandson of her dog. Is that right Mommy?"

"Yes that's right Vitalis. I used to play with her dog when I was your age. Her name was Polly. You can keep the puppy, but you have to name him first."

"Really? Yay. I'm going to name him Dracula."

I laughed and knelt down in front of my son.

"Alright, Dracula it is then. Just don't let him poop or pee in the house okay? Take him outside and teach him to go out there."

"Okay daddy."

He clutched the now awake Dracula to his chest and sat at the kitchen table. Both of them started eating out of the bowl of macaroni in front of them. Vitalis laughing at the top of his lungs.

"It's been a long time since I've heard a child's laughter in this house, what with you seven being born so close together."

I looked at Saby's mother. Cassidy didn't look like an all-powerful seer. She looked like a regular mom. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but she definitely wasn't ugly. The way she carried herself, though, was enough to make anyone love her. She was funny and yet exuded a confidence that no one I'd ever met could match.

I studied her children. All six of them had different things in common with her, but one thing they all shared were her dark brown eyes that were almost black. Lilith and the twins shared her blond hair, though Lilith's wasn't as blond. Robert, Sabelline, and Devon all had their father's black hair. Demetrius had bright green eyes and jet-black hair. He looked like a mini-version of Mike.

I felt out of place with my white hair and grey eyes. Sabelline caught my eye; she looked worried. I smiled at her and when she smiled back, there was no worry written on her face. Maybe I would fit in after all. Everyone seemed to like me, well everyone except for the archangel that was currently glaring at me from down the table.

I waved at Daniel and he growled. Lilith looked up, saw who he was looking at, and kicked him under the table. I was definitely going to fit in here.


	3. Losing Love

---Robert's POV---

My twin boys were born less than a month after Saby returned. There were complications and I had to turn Samantha that night to save her. After that, it seemed like twin time had erupted in the house. Lyulf and Sofya got married and had twin girls; Demetrius managed to find a girlfriend and had fraternal twins. Lilith had twin girls with Daniel; and Dante and Saby had a daughter. My mom thought it was absolutely hilarious that all of us had kids so close together.

It was around the time all of them had fully matured that we started to have problems. First there was one demon attacking innocent humans, then another. Soon there were small gangs of minor demons swarming the world. The few human leaders that had managed to retain a semblance of power in the past 100 or so years and who weren't evil, contacted us for help. So the kids began accompanying us on missions across the planet into the once magnificent cities of my youth.

Whenever we managed to eradicate one group, another would appear. At one point, my parents and the "First-generation" spent years in China, while the amazing 7 and our significant others were in South America fighting an entire legion of fire demons. Simultaneously, our kids were in Australia destroying a coven of witches that had decided to equip demons with protective wards and other things they were using against us. We knew from the prisoners we were capturing and interrogating that Lucy was trying to separate us all so she could exact revenge and prevent the prophecy. 

Between demon attacks, we ran many of the affairs of the New United States. Thank my mother for always wanting to be a politician. Our house was like the new Camp David, and we were constantly flying around the world picking up patients for the hospital, human or not. We were even conducting maneuvers to unify the world into a complete union. Granny advised against this, citing the Book of Revelations as a source. We halfway ignored her, and over the next 30 years setup the United World Order. Even the supernatural creatures were part of the organization. It was based in Germany and my great grandmother, Natasha, was elected the leader with Demetrius as her Second-in Command. Everything was going great until two years ago.

That was when all of the demons disappeared. There wasn't a single trace of anything demonic anywhere, except in the places where Dante and other demons that had been turned to our side lived. Granny had even gone down to Hell and didn't sense a single one. She said Lucy seemed weaker than normal. We took this as a blessing, at first but after six months; the distinct lack of evil in the world became too ominous to be ignored. 

With the help of the UWO, we readied the world for attack. It was on a mission to setup a protective shield around Venice, that we made our second mistake.

--- Saby's POV---

Dante and I were on our way to Italy to help Lilith and Daniel Set up a series of protective wards to shield Venice from attack. The unusual thing was that we hadn't sensed a single human presence on the boats circling the city. They were the usual powerboats and gondolas, complete with waving drivers, but no humans. We didn't know what they were and wrote our confusion off as fatigue. 

We landed in the middle of St. Mark's square startling the famous pigeons and a few guards. A few waved at me, having seen me appear here hundreds of times over the years. Some people, who after nearly two centuries still didn't like the idea of vampires, glared at us and I grabbed Dante's hand.

'Lil' where are you?'

'I'm in the cathedral. Daniel needs you to help him place the wards. I'm useless with this stuff.'

'Believe me I know, but don't worry we're walking in now.'

Looking exactly like the proverbial newlyweds, Dante and I strode confidently across the square and into the church. I instantly regretted that decision the moment I stepped through the door. A vision literally knocked me off my feet. 

* * *

"Sabelline, my dear, you are now mine. I hope you understand the task I have charged you with."

I glanced around and noticed that the vision me was standing in the center aisle of St. Marks. Before me stood a woman I'd never seen before. 

"You don't own me. I will be released and so will he the moment my task is complete. Once I have them back we will all come after you. I would hide Luce; you aren't going to like it when I return here."

"I highly doubt you will succeed Sabelline. You have too much moral fortitude to complete the task."

"That is where you are wrong Luce; I will redeem myself and kill you in the process. Or did you forget the prophecy."

"I have not forgotten, but must I remind you that things change my dear. The future is never set in stone, or blood." 

* * *

"Saby, love, you've got to wake up now. Sabelline?"

My eyes fluttered open and gazed into Dante's flawless grey. 

"What happened Sis?"

I glanced at my sister, who stood next to Daniel, clutching his arm so hard her knuckles were white. Daniel's face was completely blank. 

"What, did I scare you guys? It was only a vision."

"Yes, you did, don't be so flippant about this. You hit your head on a pew on your way down."

I stood up with Dante's help and noticed an unusually large throng of priests surrounding us. Most of them were saying Hail Mary's or crossing themselves. Only two stood impassively, staring at me with reverent eyes. One appeared to be in his eighties and the other looked to be about 20. The older one took a small step towards me and I stared at him coolly, studying his features. His wrinkled face held confidence and his eyes appraised me just as coolly. 

"What is your name child?"

"I think I should be the one calling you child, father. I'm at least 450 years older than you."

He chuckled and nodded his head. 

"That is true, forgive me I am still unaccustomed to your kind. But it is no matter, you are still a Child of God and I will refer to you as such."

He turned and began to walk down the aisle, I smiled and followed him. I knelt and crossed myself at the altar, then sat next to him in the front pew. 

"I am proud to have two of the Seven in this cathedral, but who are the men that came with you?"

"The man who came with me is a demon. Stop looking at me like that, he is no longer on their side; I saved him. The other man, if you would believe it, is the Archangel Daniel." 

The aforementioned divine being heard me say his name and chose that moment to reveal his wings. The cacophony of Hail Mary's increased. Lilith smacked his arm after one of the older priests clutched his heart and swooned. 

"Put those away stupid." 

He chuckled and complied. 

"Aw, Lil I'm just reaffirming their faith. Dante here could have shown his. Although from the looks of a couple of these guys they would've died from the shock."

Dante shook his head.

"Daniel, haven't you learned not to taunt me over the last millennia?"

The two of them started bickering and, with a sigh, Lilith joined me. Father Giovanelli, the old priest, studied us for a moment and then grasped our hands. 

"You girls are going to be tested soon, I can feel it. The Deceiver has been living up to his name for along time now. I would recommend setting up your wards and leaving quickly. It is when the Seven are separated that they are weakest. I will help you all I can. What must be done?"

We sent him and several of the praying priests out into the city to place the wards we needed. The strongest ward would be placed on top of the church dome. With all the help we received, a two day job took three hours. Shield in place, we left the city. I allowed Father Giovanelli permission to call upon me should he ever need me as a thanks for his help. As we flew over the bay, checking the ward placements one last time, I noticed that all of the boats we had seen earlier were having trouble entering the city. My senses went on high alert when a gondola literally bounced off our shield. Dante was hovering inches away from me and I seized his hand. 

"Dante, did you see that?"

He didn't answer; instead he stared at the city. I followed his gaze and nearly screamed. At least 30 swarm demons were sneaking up behind Lil and Daniel. I franticly called out to her with my mind.

'Lil! Lil! Lilith!'

'Whoa where's the fire sis?'

'I need you to slowly fly towards me and Dante.'

'Why?'

'There are about 30 swarm demons sneaking up behind you. If I try to attack them from here I could injure you. Oh, shit. Fly now Lilith, Fly!'

I should have taken the chance at hitting her. The second she and Daniel moved the sun disappeared behind a massive cloud of swarm demons.

(As the name implies the demons swarm after their prey, multiplying like rabbits in mid-flight or fight. Or better yet imagine a swarm of wasps. Now imagine that those wasps could multiply as many times as they wanted while they flew after you. Yeah, that's the expression I want to see, so basically these are not things you would want chasing your sister through the skies.)

I heard the screams of the Venetians below me and snapped into battle mode. My broadsword, courtesy of V, appeared in my hands. Its silver-edged blade shone with the fire I channeled into it. Dante transformed and flew towards my sister as I turned to cover our backs. This was going to be one Hell of a fight.

---Lilith's POV---

I didn't remember much after the sun disappeared. The little that I did involved a lot of screaming and the presence of my sister at my side. 

When I became fully aware of my surroundings, I noticed the grass beneath me and the horrible aching pain I felt throughout my body. 

"Saby? Daniel? Dante? Is anyone here?"

Further questions were silenced by the presence of a hand over my mouth. I swiftly lifted my demon-blood-coated longsword and nearly killed the owner of the hand, before I realized that it was my sister. 

"Lil, stay quiet. Use your senses; do you realize where we are?" 

I analyzed the surroundings. When I felt the suffering of countless numbers of souls fill my mind I shuddered. Saby placed an arm around my shoulders and spoke again. 

"I don't know where the guys are, but I want to be alive to find out. Now slowly stand up and don't make a sound."

I complied and we both spun around at the sound of grass crunching beneath someone's feet.

"Leaving so soon ladies? That is rather rude don't you think? Considering I have not seen one of you in over 500 years and the other in nearly 40."

Sabelline stiffened and I clutched her hand. 

"Where are Daniel and Dante?"

"Ah Lilith, I did miss your blunt responses. I have not seen you since you killed my prince, Beelzebub; tell me how your life has been."

Sabelline squeezed my hand and retorted. 

"We've been fine without you. I can't say that anyone in my family has missed you, at all. I do have a question for you, though. Why are we here?"

I glanced around and noticed the scene changing from the vast plain to a barren wasteland. Lucy stepped closer to us and we took a step back. Another glance rewarded me with the knowledge that several demons had now surrounded us, blocking our escape. I could sense, thanks to my power to read and influence the thoughts and actions of most living things, Saby frantically calling our mother for help and hoped to Granny that she was getting an answer. 

"You are here, my dears, because I have a proposition for you. A task, if you will."

Saby's eyes nearly popped out of her head. I used my power to calm her then turned my attention to Lucy. 

"What makes you think that we would fulfill any task you give us Lucy?"

"This."

Suddenly, a cage appeared to her right and the demons that had been surrounding us moved to surround the cage instead. I now recognized four of them as I had fought them before, each of them bearing different scars from our fights. The first and most easily identifiable was Legion with his long black cloak and the huge amount of black leather he wore, all of which made the massive white scar along his face (something he'd received from my sister as a thanks for threatening Vitalis) stand out. Next was Baal, one of Lucy's generals, who wore his usual outlandish blood red outfit and twilight blue trench coat. Finally was my half uncle, Mammon. The product of Lucy and Byleth he was the heir to Hell's throne and on several occasions had actually helped my mother and Aunt Sarah thwart Lucy's plans with the promise that he would be rewarded later on. That reward was usually his continued existence. When Byleth, King of Hell, though still completely subservient to Lucy, appeared, one of the demons moved and I saw exactly what was inside that cage.

"Daniel!"

"Yes, my dear, the petty archangel was no match for such a large gathering of swarm demons, and Dante, who you will notice is also in the cage, was too concerned for the welfare of everyone else to notice that my son was coming up behind him."

I glanced at my sister unsure of how to continue from that point. Luckily, I have a smart sister who thinks well on her feet. 

'Sis, do you think you could influence one of these demons to open the cage?'

'I don't know, these are some pretty powerful guys, I could try it though.'

'Good, because in less than a minute the rest of the family is going to surround us.'

'Well then I'd better get started. Keep the midget distracted will ya?'

'Of course.'

I closed my eyes and pooled some of my power at my temple. I pushed it out and had it settle around one of the demons minds. I began to read his mind and discovered that he was Asmodeus the Destroyer. To put it more simply, a bad dude. I had him slowly, imperceptibly reach over and unlock the cage. Simultaneously, I awoke Daniel and Dante and had them standing at the ready. With a squeeze of my hand I alerted Saby that everything was complete. 

Suddenly, my mother and everyone else appeared behind Lucy. No one but Saby and I noticed them. Lucy kept on talking as though nothing was going on around her. Finally, my mom tapped her on the shoulder and Saby and I snapped into fighting stances. 

"Lucy, my favorite Hellbitch, how have you been?"

The glare Lucy shot my mother would have melted rocks. 

"Cassidy, how did you get down here? Oh wait, I see now, you used my daughter to get all of you down here. Sarah, how are you? Why do you never come to visit me or your brother?"

My aunt snorted. 

"Lucy, as much as you would love to think that you are my mother, it's not true. You ceased to be anything to me the moment you fell. You haven't thought about me once in thousands of years except to worry about what my nieces, nephews, and son were going to do to you. So save the sorrowful mother act and give those kids back to me now. I don't want my grandnieces and nephews to grow up without parents if you don't mind."

I felt a presence behind me and spun around, there stood the one demon that I had never been able to beat in a fight, Mastiphal, prince of Hell and Dante's half brother. He was a full-blooded demon and in every fight we'd had, neither of us won, we always managed to come to a draw. Next to him was his spitting image, his son Dezenson. 

"What are you two doing here? No one invited you to this party."

---Dante's POV---

My gaze shot to my wife when I felt the presence of my half brother appear. Lilith had already spun around, but Sabelline was staring at me. She knew what would happen the moment she looked at Mastiphal. He was responsible for nearly all of the scars I bore and most of the ones our children did as well, she felt personally responsible for those scars existing and if she looked at him she would lose all control and it would take the entirety of Heaven and Hell to stop her. I smiled at her and opened the cage door. Instantly all eyes were on me and Daniel. 

"Well, what did you idiots expect us to do? Wait in a cage while you people argued, I don't know about Daniel but that doesn't fit very well with my life plans."

Sabelline's eyes were still locked on mine as I took a tentative step towards her. Mammon's blade was instantly at my throat. 

"Not another step traitor. Asmodeus, hold the angel, we can't let him free either."

Saby glanced at Lilith, who was still staring Mastiphal and Dezenson down, and then back at me. She mouthed I love you, and spun around. I tried to reach for her but it was too late, more demons had arrived and everyone was fighting. The problem was that we had fallen for a trap. One that had all of us fighting for our lives. 

---Cassidy's POV---

I watched as all three generations of my family fought the demons. I was trying to work my way towards Saby and Lilith, who were having the most difficulty when I heard a scream. I whirled around in time to see Asmodeus ripping Daniel's heart from his chest. When I spun back around to stop my daughter from going after him, everything had changed. 

I no longer stood in a barren wasteland, surrounded by my family and demons. Instead I was standing in the middle of the field I'd fallen into when I first visited Hell over 500 years ago. Lucy stood in front of me with a huge smirk on her face.

"What do you want Lucy?"

"To distract you my dear. I thought that was obvious. I also want to impart some information to you."

I narrowed my eyes and lowered my sword slightly.

"What?"

"The second prophecy will not be fulfilled…"

I cut her off. 

"Yes it will. My children will kill you."

She glared at me.

"I was not finished. The second prophecy will not be fulfilled without great sacrifice. A sacrifice I am quite confident your family will not be able to endure. But enough small talk, I do believe you and I have unfinished business."

She pulled a dagger and threw it before I could even think about blocking it. The silver blade pierced my chest and drove itself straight through my solar plexus. I blinked and looked down at it. The fight reappeared around me and I saw Mike, Sarah, and Silas running towards me. Another dagger joined the first and I felt the silver start to react to my blood. I screamed and fell to the ground. Mike leaned over me and tried to pull the daggers out, but only succeeded in burning his hands in the process. I smiled at him. 

"It's our time Jello. They don't need us anymore. I'll see you soon. I love you."

He bent his head and a single tear fell onto my cheek. Sarah suddenly fell to the ground next to me with Mammon's sword sticking out of her back. As my vision began to fade, I saw Mike and Silas glance at each other then stand and start slicing every demonic thing in sight. I closed my eyes and smiled. Dying was one of the best things I'd ever done.

---Robert's POV---

I watched as my parents, aunts, and uncles fell to the ground around me. All of them were smiling, as though they knew this was supposed to happen. Then I heard Samantha scream and turned to see her clutched in Baal's arms. He had a silver dagger pressed to her throat and smoke was slowly starting to rise off her skin. 

"Let her go Baal."

"No, I think I'll do this instead."

He slid his blade to the right and slit her throat. I felt my heart rip from my chest at the sight and I ran towards her. Baal laughed and disappeared before I could get to him. I looked down at my wife and started to cry. 

'She's after the children Robert, protect the children. I love you.'

The words were sent telepathically, but I could feel every bit of anguish she did at having to leave me. I kissed her forehead and lay her gently to the ground. I saw Baal grab Marcello then Marcellus and disappear. A snarl erupted from my throat. There was going to be Hell to pay.

---Demetrius's POV---

I stood in a semicircle with my children and girlfriend, Sandy. We were doing well fighting Legion off, despite the fact that he kept splitting himself to confuse us when Mammon appeared in front of me. 

"Well hello nephew, how's mommy?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced around. My eyes fell on the dead bodies of my parents and I turned back to my half-uncle. 

"You bastard, I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

I swung my sword at him and he disappeared, but I heard my twins muffled screams and sensed Sandy fall to the ground behind me. I spun around to see Legion clutching the twins and Mammon digging his sword into Sandy's chest. 

She looked at me and smiled. Mammon sank the blade into her heart and let her fall to the ground. I let out a scream and started swinging wildly at Mammon, who just disappeared again. Legion did too, taking Atgan and Atgas with him. After a pause, I ran towards my cousins, Dante was about to be killed.

---Lyulf's POV---

I fought back to back with Sofya for most of the battle, at least until the screams of our family started to ring out. She told the girls to run, but they only ran to help Connor, Trix, Marissa, and Jon who were pinned down by a group of fire demons led by Byleth. 

We were being attacked by Legion who was literally all over the battlefield. I saw Dante, Saby, and Lilith in the distance fighting off Mastiphal, Dezenson and Mammon. They looked as though they were having major problems. My eyes strayed away one millisecond too long and Legion took his chance.

Sofya swung and managed to slice his chest open from shoulder to hip. I looked down at his silver dagger and wondered why I couldn't feel the pain. Then he disappeared, laughing like a maniac, and I fell backwards to the ground. 

Sofya leaned over me and I smiled up at her. She was, as always, wearing her leather gloves and so she ripped the dagger from my stomach. 

"Why is everyone dying? We've fought these demons before. I don't understand."

I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her down so I could kiss her. Her tears fell onto my cheeks and I let her pull away.

"Why do you have to die?"

"I don't know."

"It isn't fair."

"You got that right, but I feel lucky."

"Why?"

"You know I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"I remember. You came back from the fights and told my mom that you had succeeded in taking Lilly's place as leader. She hugged you. I was watching from the shadows. I wondered why you, a werewolf, were allowed in when no other evil creature was. Then you smelled me."

"And such a lovely smell it is."

"My mom laughed and pulled me out of the shadows. 'Lyulf, say hello to one of the twins. You've been gone so long that you haven't gotten to meet all the children. This is Sofya. She just turned thirty.' Even as my mom babbled we never took our eyes off each other. Finally she left, but neither of us noticed. You had me captivated."

"Same here love."

My voice was so quiet I could barely even hear it. I felt the silver spreading through my body and decided to say goodbye. 

"I feel lucky that I found you. That I had two beautiful girls with you. That I got to spend the happiest days of my life with you. That I am dying in your arms. Now go rescue the rest of the family. I love you."

She kissed me one more time and then took off running. I closed my eyes. It was a good day to die. 

---Sofya's POV---

I cleared my eyes of tears as I ran and headed for my children. Maveen and Maveena had managed to form a small circle with Saby's kids (Vitalis and Vitalia), Lilith's twins (Coynea and Coyne—pronounced coin-a-uh/ coin-a), Connor, Trix, Marissa, and Jon. 

I noticed that every demon except Mastiphal, Dezenson, and Mammon surrounded them. With a quick glance I noticed that they were nearly a mile away fighting my sisters and Dante. Those three were oblivious to the fact that everyone was dying and that the demons were disappearing with the children and then reappearing to attack us some more. Something fishy was going on. 

Filing those thoughts away I threw myself into the battle. Almost instantaneously, Marissa fell to the ground in convulsions with at least thirty silver daggers sticking out of her. I tried to rip them out but it was too late. Jon fell moments later. 

"Sofya they want the kids, get them out of here."

I tried to comply but as I reached my girls, Byleth and Baal grabbed them and disappeared. Then I heard Coynea scream and turned in time to see Legion and Asmodeus disappearing with her and Coyne. Then the fire demons disappeared. I ran to Vitalis and Vitalia. We stood alone in the field unsure of what to do. Robert, Demetrius, Gabe, and Devon joined us. The five of us made a protective circle around Saby's children. It was going to take something big to get to them. 

---Dante's POV---

I pinned Mammon down to the ground and pressed my blade to his throat. 

"You won't kill me traitor. This was all planned. Thank Andreas for the info we needed to kill all of you and take your children."

He disappeared from under me and I spun around to see that everyone was dead and all the children gone except for the other five of the Seven and my children. I stood to run to them, confident that Saby and Lilith could take Mastiphal and Dezenson down, when everything went numb. 

I heard Saby scream and Mastiphal fell to the ground in front of me. I fell to the ground. Saby quickly flipped me over as Lilith ran over to me. Dezenson had disappeared. The two women crouched down beside me and I saw that Lucy was standing not ten feet away with a huge smile on her face. 

"Saby, he's not going to make it. I can't pull this dagger from his throat."

Lilith's voice brought my eyes back to Saby. She chewed her lip and fought the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Lilith, my dear, I think it might be better if you went to help the others. I think my demons are giving them more trouble than I wanted them to." 

Lilith glanced at Saby then off into the distance. Saby nodded her head and Lilith took off running. I looked up at my wife, unable to speak and tried to smile at her. 

"Sabelline, dear, I think it is time you listened to the task I have for you. Dante will not approve, but I do not think he will be able to voice those opinions."

Saby's eyes flicked away from mine and glared at the child standing before her. I closed my eyes and tried to communicate with her one last time. 

'Saby, I love you more than anything in this world. I love the children you gave me. I love the life you saved me from. I love everything you have ever done for me. I love your smile. I love your tears. I love your quirks. Please don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. You mean so much more to this world than I ever have.'

'Dante, don't do this. You aren't going to die. I won't let you.'

'Love, you can't control death. It is inevitable, even for us. Just make sure you take care of our family. And do me a favor, kill Andreas. He's the one that betrayed us today. He let Lucy know our weaknesses so that she could do this.'

I felt a spasm run through my body. 

'Goodbye, Saby, I love you.'

I felt myself slipping away and just as I lost consciousness, I became aware of three things. One, I was being carried by Fate herself, Two, Saby had attacked Lucy, and Three, my children had been kidnapped. It was safe to say that I was worried. 

---Saby's POV---

Lucy chuckled as I attacked her. She sidestepped every swing I threw at her until; finally, she caught my blade between her fingers. 

"Sabelline, my dear, why don't we go someplace more comfortable?"

I drew back and dropped my sword. Instead of clattering to stony ground, it hit marble. I was back in St. Mark's. Sobs racked my body and I fell to my knees. Lucy placed her cold hand under my chin and stood me back up. She was wearing a different disguise now. Everything matched my vision now. 

"What is the task Lucy?"

"Oh, dear, call me Luce when I'm in this form. It suits me much better."

I grit my teeth and backed away from her. 

"Fine, Luce."

"Much better dear. Now I will gladly answer your question."

My glare intensified. 

"I want you to convince the rest of the Seven to stage a coup d'etat and overthrow the leadership of the UWO. It should no be hard to do, considering that those idiotic humans were stupid enough to elect vampires as their leaders."

"Is that all?"

Her smile got bigger.

"No, to properly pull this off you must kill the council and the minister."

"No."

"What is the problem?"

"The minister is my great grandmother and the council is made up of humans, witches, fairies, werewolves, and vampires. We cannot control them if we kill their leaders."

She stopped me from talking. 

"So you would sacrifice your children to protect the world?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly, Sabelline, did you think I was kidnapping them for fun? No, I am using them for leverage. I will slowly remove body parts from one child at a time, every month you wait to take over."

I clenched my teeth.

"What do you want us to do once we are in power?"

"Sign your souls over to me. Your mother was a fool to believe in the prophecies. By destroying the werewolves, she allowed me the perfect opportunity to turn powerful soldiers into demons."

I grimaced and pictured my mother falling to the ground not an hour ago. She was dead, and so were my children if I didn't agree. Anger bubbled up within me. I had no one to turn to for advice. I was alone. My anger intensified and soon I was shaking. 

"Is everything alright Sabelline? Have I upset you?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. 

"No everything is alright. I'll do it."

"Oh how wonderful."

"I will need at least a month to prepare. So don't cut the kids up until after that first month, will you?"

"Of course. I'm so happy you've seen reason."

If she only knew. Reason wasn't driving my actions now. It was wrath, pure and simple.

"Yeah, reason. Go die in a hole, Luce."

Her perfect features formed a scowl. 

"I should tell you that if you fail to perform the task. Your children will die and I will take over by force."

"Isn't what you're proposing a show of force?"

"Not entirely. If I take over, then the world will be less likely to accept it. If a group of people they obviously trusts takes over, I can subtlety take over from there. No harm done to the major populous except that they will be damned to hell."

"Very smart. I save my children and condemn the world. You are a Hellbitch Luce."

Her scowl was replaced by a smirk. 

"Sabelline, my dear, you are now mine. I hope you understand the task I have charged you with."

I noticed the shimmer I knew was myself out of the corner of my eye and smiled. 

"You don't own me. I will be released and so will he the moment my task is complete. Once I have them back we will all come after you. I would hide Luce; you aren't going to like it when I return here."

"I highly doubt you will succeed Sabelline. You have too much moral fortitude to complete the task."

"That is where you are wrong Luce; I will redeem myself and kill you in the process. Or did you forget the prophecy."

"I have not forgotten, but must I remind you that things change my dear. The future is never set in stone, or blood."

The shimmer disappeared. And so did I. I found myself looking at what was left of my family. Luce was gone. 


	4. Becoming The Seven

**A/N: Most of this story will be told from Sabelline's POV as she is the instigator for most of the action. There will, however, be break-ins from the other six and maybe a few other characters. For reference see the prequel to this story. It was mostly from Cassidy's POV, but changed when needed. **

**Oh and as it is said in the first chapter, this is not going to have the ending you expect. It won't be happy and it won't be sad. Also, expect this to be a lot darker, gorier, carnage-filled, angst-ridden, trip into my own little world that started with ****Wait…what happened to me?!**** To quote one of my favorite movies "nothing is as it seems." Keep your mind open at all times with this one. There are so many twists and turns it makes its own little labyrinth and its up to you to solve it. **

**Love much, keep reading and/or writing to your heart's content, and as always MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**Cassidy aka Yodalovr aka vaderismylover aka Pedro aka Deamhan Fola Cailin (It's Gaelic and I'm not sure my friend translated right)**

--Saby's POV--

The six of them stared at me and I could see the distrust in their eyes. The pain. The presence of anger. I reached out with my mind and sucked the anger out of them. I needed it. I had to feed off of it. All of them felt me do this and Devon cringed.

I smirked. My baby brother still got creeped out by my weirdness. I thought about all the times I'd freaked him out over the years and grinned. Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"We need to leave, now. We have to get to the mansion. I know who betrayed us today."

Robert took a step towards me. I stiffened. He couldn't find out the truth yet. None of them could know my secret.

"Saby, what happened? Why did she take you?"

"I'll tell you once we get our hands on Andreas."

Lilith placed her hand on my shoulder. I pulled away. Sadness flashed in her eyes as her hand fell to her side.

"Saby, what happened to you? I can't read you anymore."

"Trust me, you don't want to." It came out as barely a whisper, but I knew all of them heard me.

Sofya took a step towards me this time.

"How do we get out? It took almost all of Sarah's power, supplemented by mom's to get everyone down here. Demetrius has never tried to jump dimensions before."

I chuckled.

"He doesn't have to try today, I can do it."

Demetrius' eyes flicked to mine. His face was the only impassive one around us.

"How?"

"I just discovered a new power."

All of them were skeptical, but we lined up anyways.

I was in the center. Robert on my left. Demetrius on my right. Lilith held on to Robert. Gabe held on to Lilith. Sofya held on to Demetrius. Devon held on to Sofya. This was a line of people that would terrify even the most staunch and bloodthirsty creature. This was a line of people focused on one thing and one thing alone. A line of death for any who crossed it.

I gave the bodies of my family one last longing glance. It was time for us to take over. Time for us to become the powerful beings we were destined to be. I felt the power pass through me and into my living family. We were connected now, even closer than before. I sent my demonic energies into them and knew that they'd become like me soon.

I closed my eyes and visualized the mansion. When I opened them we were standing in front of it. The wall had completely crumbled and I sensed only one live presence within. The demons had attacked here too.

--Robert's POV--

Saby dropped mine and Demetrius' hands and strode inside the door. I felt her anger the moment she appeared, but didn't understand the extent it went to until she harnessed it.

She had become a demon. She now personified one of the Deadly Sins: Wrath. I couldn't breathe for a moment. I had lost her, the one person that had always been there in some way for each of us, she was gone. I sensed the corruption spreading out from her and noticed slight changes in everyone, including me. Something was happening. Demetrius placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She's been corrupted. I know you felt it too."

"I did, but what are we going to do? She wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near the mansion if she wasn't still herself. Even with the wall gone, only high level demons can cross the boundary. She can't be that evil. Something else has to be going on."

Everyone else had followed Saby and I sensed her drawing close to whoever was still alive inside the mansion.

"We have to get inside."

I glanced at my cousin. Worry was written all over his face, though few would be able to tell.

"I know. I fear that Saby's presence will be our own undoing, but I will not desert her in this state. If any of us leaves, it could drive her further into the darkness. Come on."

We caught up with the others in the main hallway. Everyone was walking in the same order we'd arrived in. Spaces were left open on either side of my sister for Demetrius and me to take our places at her side. Even if she was corrupted, she hadn't lost her place as our unspoken leader.

We reached the door to the ballroom and Saby paused, her hand was on the handles to the heavy double doors.

"Once we go through here, there's no going back for us. I am sorry I have failed you all like this. I did it for the children. What I am about to do will cement my new power and allow me to perform the task I was given. Should you choose to join me, you will be required to fulfill the task as well. By doing this many more people we love will die, but this time at our hands. We will however fulfill our prophecy and save the children. I don't know what else to tell you."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Saby, I would follow you to hell any day. We all would. No matter what happens or what we may become, we trust you. If this will save the kids and eventually the world, then bring it on."

She shrugged my hand off and clenched the door handles tighter. We all took a step back. With only a small grunt to indicate that she'd used any strength whatsoever, the doors flew off their hinges and landed on either end of the hallway.

'Damn, I didn't know demons had that kind of strength. Now I see why we have to become them to beat Lucy. We need the extra kick.'

I glanced around and Lilith caught my eye. From the look on her face, I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

Saby strode through the door and screamed.

"Andreas!"

Without another second of hesitation, I followed her. Nothing was separating me from my sister. The rest were right behind me. It was going to take all of Heaven and Hell to stop us after this point. We were invincible.

--Sofya's POV--

We all stood behind Saby. I could feel my body changing and saw that everyone else's was too. I began to feel heavy and slow, but knew that if I chose to I could lash out and destroy the entire house.

I glanced at my twin and saw that he appeared to be frustrated. I tentatively reached out with my mind. Instantly I was bombarded with an intense feeling of lust that nearly knocked me to the ground.

--Gabe's POV--

I felt my sister reaching out for me and saw her stumble. I grabbed her to keep her from falling. I was instantly flooded with a heavy feeling.

Saby was now walking towards the middle of the ballroom where a figure was hanging in midair. No one had noticed that we weren't following. I set my sister on her feet and faced her.

"You're Lust."

"You're Sloth."

We shook our heads and laughed. She motioned for me to speak first.

"Yes I'm Lust. I don't know why though. This is really weird. I can tell that Saby is wrath. That leaves Greed, Pride, Envy, and oh what is the last one?"

We started walking towards the others, not paying attention to where we were going. I ran into something.

--Devon's POV--

I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt the intense need to take everything in sight. I wanted everything in the room to be mine all of a sudden. Then someone ran into me. I looked up to see Gabe and Sofya looking at me.

Gabe's last words reached had reached my ears a split second before he ran into me.

"Gluttony. I'm Gluttony."

Sofya placed her hand on my shoulder. We knew what would happen when we followed Saby. The pain of our new powers was quickly being replaced by the thrill. The three of us started walking towards Lilith who stood ten feet away. Her eyes were darting around the room.

--Lilith's POV--

I looked at my family and felt a deep sense of Envy overcome me. They had things I wanted. I shook my head as thoughts of stealing their powers entered my mind. I was Envy and I would control my powers. I must control my powers. Others could Envy me; I would take their emotion and use it against them.

I felt good, yet knew that I couldn't allow the Envy to control me. I had to control it. Gabe, Sofya, and Devon approached me. I glanced at all of them and we continued towards the suspended figure and our family.

--Demetrius' POV--

I had to stop walking. I was feeling the urge to take everything. This wasn't gluttony; I just wanted to own everything. Like it all had to belong to me. Greed. I was becoming Greed.

'No, I'm going to control this. This is My Power. I will use it. It will NOT use me! Mine, my power. Mine!'

A hand on my shoulder stopped my thoughts. I turned to find Lilith, Gabe, Sofya, and Devon all looking at me. Each was changed somehow. I reached out with my senses and felt the sins rolling off them. Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony.

It made me want to laugh at how easily we'd been corrupted. No one would dare challenge us with the power we controlled. I looked ahead and saw that Robert was standing next to Saby, who was reaching up to grab the hovering figure I knew to be Andreas.

This was going to be fun. I was going to enjoy hurting this man. His actions had made it easy for evil to grow in _my_ soul, made it easy for _me_ to change. Made it easy for the Devil herself to kidnap _my_ children. No one took something of _mine_ and got away with it.

--Robert's POV--

I sensed the changes in my family and realized that the terror I should be feeling wasn't there. I felt proud that this was happening. Proud that we were the ones able to bring down the woman responsible for so much pain. I was proud of my sister for her ability to control her anger. Proud of all of them for harnessing the powers we'd been granted in such a short time. Proud. Proud. _Proud_.

I flinched. I was Pride. _I_ was Pride. I _was_ Pride. I was _Pride. I was Pride._

At this realization I felt, not unexpectedly, pride swell up within me. I looked up at the half dead Andreas hanging in front of me and reached to help my sister bring him down. I was happy that the demons hadn't killed him. Now I had the chance to Proudly kill this pathetic excuse for a man and then Proudly display his corpse as a trophy.

I was Proud of the depravity that ran through my mind.

--Sabelline's POV--

My plan was going into effect. My family had already trusted me to lead them. Now we needed to kill Andreas and subsequently seal our new powers within our souls for eternity.

We were no longer Vampires. We were no longer ourselves. We were stronger. We were faster. We were more powerful. We were _DEMONS._

The next step of my plan involved becoming even better than that. But to achieve such greatness we would have to kill the woman that had made our species good. We would have to kill our adversary's mother. To kill our creator, we would have to kill hers.

I turned my attention to the man Robert and I had pulled out of the air. I stuck my hand out and a pitcher of blood was instantly grasped in my fingers. The others joined us and formed a circle. Robert tilted Andreas' head back and I poured the blood down his throat.

The effect was instantaneous. Andreas' eyes snapped open and he wrenched himself away from Robert as I removed the pitcher. Andreas stood up and looked at the seven of us circled around him. That's when the pleading began.

"Oh, thank God you found me. The demons attacked. I tried to fight but they did something to me and I could not move. What happened? How did I end up here? Where are the others? Where is your mother?"

The last question did it. I slapped him as hard as I could. Sofya and Gabe stepped to the side as Andreas' body flew towards the wall. He hit it and slid to the floor. A dent remained in the wall where he'd hit it. He groaned and struggled to stand up. After a few tries he gave up and slumped against the wall.

We teleported over to him and surrounded his prone form. Robert pointed at him and Andreas' body was slowly dragged up the wall until he was at eye level. The vampire looked at us with trepidation and tried to utter something. Sofya growled.

"What was that worm? We didn't hear you."

"What have I done?"

This time it was Devon who sent him flying. He landed against the wall on the opposite end of the ballroom and again we teleported over to him.

"I do not understand. Why are you attacking me?"

I raised a hand to stop Gabe from throwing him. Andreas looked up at me with pain in his eyes. I knelt to his eye level.

"We are not attacking you, Andreas. We are exacting vengeance."

I didn't stop Gabe as he bent and threw the vampire across the ballroom. This time he landed near the ruined doorway. He started to crawl away, but stopped when I pressed the heel of my boot into his hand. He screamed as bones shattered. I kicked him in the face to shut him up. Blood now ran freely.

"Why, what have I done?"

Lilith knelt next to him.

"You betrayed us. You allowed the demons to enter. You told them how to kill our family. You told them how to kidnap our children. You orchestrated our downfall. YOU!"

She grabbed his left arm and pulled. It came off with a sickening sound. She handed it to Gabe who smacked Andreas once in the face with it before throwing it through a window. Robert grabbed his mangled leg, which had broken on the last flight, and twisted until his calf was separated from his knee. The foot connected with Andreas' chest and then followed the left arm. Devon reached down to the remaining arm and lifted it. Andreas whimpered at the touch, which elicited chuckles from all of us. The whimper became a howl as Devon slowly bent each finger a different direction. When he snapped the thumb off entirely, all we heard over Andreas' screams was an,

"Oops, didn't mean to push that hard."

Sofya didn't touch him. She didn't need to. Her sword suddenly appeared out of thin air and sliced Andreas' chest open. She looked at his ribs and four of them followed his arm and leg out the window. Demetrius looked at the mangled man and, without touching him, ripped his ears and tongue off. It was my turn. The blood was soaking the floor and it wouldn't be long until Andreas became a mangled immortal corpse.

I glanced at the chandeliers and grinned.

I looked down at the screaming man at my feet and pointed. He slid across the floor to the center of the room. I lifted him into a standing position and teleported. I looked at his face, barely an inch from mine, and chuckled.

"Andreas my dear, you spent over four centuries pining for me. Watching as I played with my husband and children. You learned to hate didn't you. You hated that I rejected you. You wanted revenge for this rejection. Well you know what you did, you fucking maggot? You set me loose on the world. That's right. You turned me into an evil fucking demon. Now I have no qualms against killing you. Now I have no problem watching my family rip you to shreds. You removed my morality. You learned to hate Andreas, but I've done something different. I've become Hate, I've become the wrath you felt when you destroyed everything I loved. And now it is time for the creation to kill its creator."

I bounced his body between the floor and ceiling a few times, making sure to slam him into every crystal chandelier in the room. Blood was splattered over every surface in the ballroom and all over us. Dents and holes were located all over the walls and ceiling from the force we'd been throwing him with. As Andreas collided with the door frame he screamed. I laughed and sent him flying in and out of every window, finally throwing him out into the grounds.

When I teleported, the others followed. I looked at where we were. The training field. The place where the last evil being to threaten my family had died. Well this time it was my evil family killing a not-so-threatening creature we had tortured.

I looked at the stone that marked Lilly's grave not two feet away and smiled.

"What a nice place you've chosen to land in Andreas. You will join Lilly, how appropriate. Two pitiful excuses for immortals lying side-by-side for all eternity. Goodbye."

With a flick of my wrist his head was removed from his body. The dismembered corpse sank into the ground and a pike materialized over it. I lifted the head and placed on the pike. This field would become the graveyard for all that threatened my family.

The sun began set on the seven of us. The last rays lighting upon blond and black hair. As the day ended we each lost what was left of our old selves. We became the Seven Deadly Sins. It was time for our lethal powers to be tested.

"Everyone get cleaned up and meet me in the training room. I have a lot to tell you."

My command was instantly obeyed. I watched the last rays of the sun disappear beyond the horizon and prayed that my decision was not a mistake. I prayed for the final time in my life. I prayed that what was going to happen would set everything right. I prayed and knew that Granny was listening. I prayed and knew she could do nothing. She was caught up in this more than most. She had to count her days. I was positive Fate had already informed her of her, well, fate.

I let my eyes drift up to the sky.

"I'm sorry."

The whisper was barely audible to my own ears. As soon as I said it, though, I felt a bit of my old self rise to the top. Guilt and relief washed over me simultaneously and I fell to my knees. This pain was nothing compared to what I had gone through earlier, but pain was still pain. I reminded myself of where my children, nieces, and nephews were and force the pain to disappear.

I teleported into my room and looked at the bed. I could still see the faint impression of a body on Dante's side. I sat down at the foot and placed my head in my hands. The room even smelled like him. The tears finally flowed from my eyes, but I didn't make a sound. I had never been one for crying and could count on one hand the number of times I had done so in my whole life.

My eyes drifted to a picture of Dante and I that my mother had insisted be painted the week after we arrived. The artist had been a good friend of my mothers named Jan Valek; he'd been like an uncle to me. He painted all Seven of us and our families over the years. Three versions of the painting existed, each with a different number of children in them. This was his first attempt at the painting while Vitalis had been sleeping. In it Dante's normally stoic face was smiling down at mine as I smirked.

I let myself drift back to that day.

* * *

**Thirty years ago**

* * *

My mom had somehow talked Dante and me into posing for a painting. Damn to hell person that said vampires wouldn't appear on film. Vitalis and Dracula had crashed off a sugar high in the movie room and were curled up asleep watching a movie with my parents. We'd decided that it was a better idea if we did a test run to see if we were even going to like the painting.

Currently, Dante was doing his best to make me laugh as my Uncle Jany (yauny), as I'd used to call him, allowed his vampire enhanced abilities to swiftly capture the image in front of him. Finally, Dante turned and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'll bet you wouldn't stand this still if I was doing what I did last night to you."

I fought the urge to giggle like an idiot and smirked instead. Without missing a beat or removing my focus from Jan Valek I spoke.

"No because then you'd be chained to a bed and pleading for me to fuck you while I did a striptease."

He roared with laughter and it was when he'd finally caught his breath that Jan shouted.

"Done!"

We teleported to stand behind him and gazed at the painting. I'd instantly snatched it off the easel and brought it to my room. I hung it on the wall and vowed never to move it again.

* * *

And I hadn't. The painting still hung in the same place I'd stuck it in thirty years ago. Anger rose within me again and before I could control the urge I ripped the painting from the wall. My foot ripped a hole in the canvas and I snapped the frame in half.

A snarl ripped from my throat and I let the tattered painting fall from my hands to the floor. I tried to dampen the rage as it rose up within me but failed and soon I was destroying all traces of Dante in the room. When I finished and fell to the floor in a heap, I wasn't racked by sobs or driven to tears. I just lay there covered in the blood of the vampire responsible for the death of my husband and the kidnapping of my children.

After an eternity I lifted myself off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. I stripped out of my blood-soaked clothing and opened the shower door. I didn't have the strength to lift my arms and turn the knob so I used my mind to turn on the water. As I let the water massage my shoulders into relaxing, I turned my thoughts to my plan.

I had a lot to tell my brothers and sisters. Demetrius was no longer a cousin in anyone's eyes. He was as much one of us as Robert was. No difference in blood was going to change that.

--Demetrius' POV--

I stepped out of my bathroom and heard the sounds of Saby screaming on the floor below me. The sounds of breaking furniture and shattering glass soon followed. I looked around my room and was surprised to see that even though Sandy had tried her best over the years to change my bachelor ways, she had only succeeded at getting a painting of her and the kids hung on my wall.

I'd never been one for showing affection, but as my mother used to tell me, when I did it was legendary and ran deeper than anything else that existed. My heart died with Sandy, but I still had to save my children. I was not going to let anything, not even a dead heart stop me from saving them. I looked down at the blood-stained clothes in my hands and set them on fire.

As the flames slowly burned the fabric, not once touching my hands, I realized the magnitude of today's events. I knew what Saby was going to tell us. Our destiny, our fate, was in our grasp. The prophecy my aunt delivered was about to come true.

Our downfall had begun, for the only way we could destroy the Devil herself was to plunge as far into darkness as she had. It was time to embrace the demonic nature of our souls and defeat the creature that had forced this evil onto us.

I stepped into the bathroom and turned my shower on. This would be the last shower I would have for a few days and I was going to enjoy it.

--Devon's POV--

After five centuries you'd think I would have gotten over being left in the dark by my siblings. I used to think I had, until Saby disappeared and I was forced to stay behind and keep mom and dad sane. After two years of her absence, and dozens of fruitless attempts to find her led by Andreas, my mom took over. The first time she and dad went searching they found a huge group of swarm demons waiting in a forest that Saby had recently been occupying. It was that night that my dad almost died. It was that night that I realized, no one was ready to let me out on my own. I was still the baby to all of them.

Now it was different. I wasn't going to let them delegate to me any longer. They needed what I knew. Needed the information about the prophecy I held. Saby may have clairvoyance, but I had connections. No one would ever suspect that the "sweet, innocent, doe-eyed" Devon had been secretly bribing Fate into revealing her secrets.

Secrets that I could continue to extract. All I needed was their trust, more trust than they already had in me. I was going to save my nieces and nephews if it killed me. We would finally become the Seven.


	5. Haunted by Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. My favorite teacher, Mrs. Anelda Carter, developed a brain tumor a few months ago and in the past couple weeks she slipped into a coma. On Wednesday, April 9, she passed away, so I've been beyond help the past few days. I'm feeling a lot better now and hope to stop crying soon. **

**I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've been depressed lately, and so some songs got added into the story. They each fit my mood and the mood of this chapter. They are: Haunted When the Minutes Drag by Collide and Dark Secret by Matthew Sweet …………….. The songs are in italics.**

**So enjoy and MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU**

--Lilith's POV--

(Haunted when the minutes drag)

I listened to my sister scream across the hall and resisted the urge to run to her. I had to be the empath of the group. So not only was I feeling every bit of her anger, I was feeling everyone else's emotions as well. I had learned to control this aspect of my powers within three weeks of my birth, but tonight it seemed as though everything I'd ever learned was being turned topsy-turvy. The acquisition of my new demonic powers had destroyed nearly all the control I had on my old powers. The despondence of my brothers and sisters was forcing my mind into chaos.

I placed my hands on my head and collapsed to my bed. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla reached my nose.

_The word that would best describe the feeling…_

It was the smell of Daniel.

_Would be Haunted…_

Tears formed in my eyes and I stood, unable to sit there any longer. I bent to the floor and picked up one of his shirts.

_I touch the clothes you left behind…_

Just yesterday, I'd been yelling at him to pick it up.

_That still retain your shape and lines…_

I put it in his closet and turned to my vanity.

_Still haunted…_

I placed my hand on the mirror. My eyes were red-rimmed, but the tears had yet to fall.

_I trace the outline of your eyes_…

I visualized us 18 hours earlier, standing in front of this mirror. My hand moved up to where his face would have been, leaving a trail of bloody finger marks on the mirror.

_We're in the mirror hypnotized... _

All of a sudden he really was standing behind me. He smiled and lowered his chin to my shoulder. I felt the pressure and reached to touch his face. He wasn't there.

_I'm haunted... _

I turned my head and my eyes fell on the brush I'd had to wrestle away from him two days earlier.

_I find a solitary hair…_

His hair still remained in it, tangled with my own. I ripped the strands from the bristles, opened my window, and tossed them out. I had to remove him from the room to get some peace.

_Gone and still I reminisce…_

I looked at the bloody handprint I'd left on the pane of glass and scowled.

_I'm haunted…_

Murder was on my hands. Blood. The very thing I'd craved more than life itself now soaked my hair and clothes. I could just imagine what my mother would have said at the sight of me and the look on her face.

_Haunted by your soul…_

She would be tucking her hair behind her ears then knocking it loose again with an angry shake of her head.

_Haunted by your hair…_

My father would have been half-smirking, half-glaring at me wearing his customary black button down shirt and jeans. He'd never run out of them in 500 years.

_Haunted by your clothes…_

His green eyes would have been laying my soul out to dry and making me feel like a two-month old all over again.

_Haunted by your eyes…_

My Aunt Sarah would have been wearing the same expression, except directed at Demetrius.

_By your soul, by your hair…_

Her flaming red hair matching that of her husband, my half-brother Silas, who would have been wearing a pair of jeans and wife-beater along with his signature scowl.

_By your clothes, by your eyes…_

Saby would be standing next to me, holding my hand, as we waited to be reprimanded by our mother. Her voice rising or lowering an octave depending on how angry she was.

_By your voice, by your smile…_

Then my dad would get his word in, smack the boys upside the head, and smile at us.

_By your mouth, by your soul…_

They would have packed the seven of us off to Granny and forced her to "save our souls."

_By your hair, by your clothes…_

Their eyes filled with anger and voices filled with regret.

_By your eyes, by your soul…_

They would smile at us as they said goodbye, mouths twitching with a wish to chastise us further.

_By your smile, by your mouth…_

The vision vanished.

_By your soul…_

The tears finally broke the surface and sobs racked my body.

_Haunted…_

I stripped the clothes from my body, wincing as they made a wet squelching sound from the blood. I padded over to my bathroom and washed the blood from myself, glowering as it stubbornly refused to come off my hands. I raised my head up and looked in the mirror. I could have passed for my mother's twin. With light dirty blonde hair and her brown eyes. Eyes I shared with all my siblings except Demetrius. He and I instead shared a birthday: August, 8, 2008. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail and walked into my closet.

_So this is for when you feel happy…_

I let my hands pass over the clothes, landing on a sundress Daniel had loved on me.

_And this is for when you feel sad…_

I could still feel my siblings' sadness and emotions and I struggled to regain control of my powers. I forced the emotions to the back of my brain.

_And this is for when you feel…_

I had to have control. I had to feel

_Nothing…_

My eyes drifted to the scene outside my window. I looked down on the garden and focused on a sundial placed prominently near the entrance of "my" maze.

_Ooh when the minutes drag…_ The shadows made by the moon slowly moved across its face, letting me know just how much time had passed since I lost Daniel's love. I knew that all it would take was a quick trip to Heaven and a violent demand to allow me on the soul dimension to see him.

_Ooh, when the minutes drag…_

With the state of my family, though, Granny would probably never allow it. I sighed angrily and noticed the tears streaming down my face.

_And this is for the tears that won't dry…_

I wiped them away. At the sound of an owl my eyes turned skyward. The day's beauty had finally faded into the night's silent grandeur.

_And this is for a bright blue sky…_

I quickly glanced back down at the sundial, which now had a darkened face because a cloud was covering the moon; it was time to meet Saby.

_And this is for when you feel…_

'Saby, are you okay?'

_Lucky…_

No response.

_And this is for when you feel…_

'Saby, I know you can hear me. Please, don't block me out.'

_Lucky…_

Silence. I noticed that the emotions of my siblings had gone silent as well. I no longer felt them.

_Ooh, when the minutes drag…_

I waited a few moments, beginning to think she was ignoring me.

_Ooh, when the minutes drag…_

'I'm here Lilith. You'll have to help me clean up in here later.'

_So this is when you're feeling happy again…_

'That's alright. It's not like it will take us long.' My lame attempt at a joke got no response out of her.

_And this is for when you're feeling sad…_

'Not a good time for jokes. Oh, and I changed my mind,' I felt her open the connection to everybody, 'Everyone meet me outside my room.'

_And this is for when you feel…_

Her anger washed over me again and I had to steady myself to keep from falling over. _Something…_ I shook the feeling away and opened my door.

_Ooh when the minutes drag…_

I sensed Sofya and Gabe about to round the corner and waited.

_Ooh when the minutes drag…_

A moment later, they did and both looked as though they'd been repeatedly hit with large boulders. I supposed I didn't look much better. My eyes must have been

_Haunted…_

One by one the six of us gathered outside Saby's room.

_When the minutes drag…_

Each of us held a different expression, but all the eyes the same.

_Haunted… _

Finally Saby emerged. She seemed to have calmed herself, but I could sense the anger sizzling just under the surface. Time would only let it build.

_When the minutes drag…_

She looked to each of us, spoke only one word, "Library," and disappeared. I sighed and followed.

--Gabriel's POV--

(Dark Secret)

The look in Saby's eyes terrified me more than I cared to admit. All of us where being haunted by the events yesterday, but Saby's eyes didn't have that same look. They were empty, devoid of all emotion. Yet I could tell she was hiding something.

_You are sickened by the weakness…_

My sister could never hide much from me. With a sigh matching Lilith's, I teleported to the library.

_Of a heart that's filled with fear…_

The familiar musty smell of a collection of books vast enough to rival the Vatican's attacked my nostrils. No matter what measures my mother took to sterilize and preserve these texts, leaflets, and tomes, nothing got rid of that smell. I looked at my sisters, both of whom had their eyes closed as they drank in the scent. Of all the smells we could associate with my mother, this was the most prominent.

_And if the world won't understand you…_

Saby noticed my presence when Devon and Sofya landed on Mom's reading couch. She looked me straight in the eyes, and then turned away as though it would make me disappear.

_You can make it disappear…_

--Sabelline's POV--

Gabe was always the one that could see deep into your soul and divine your true feelings. I turned my head to hide myself from his soul-penetrating gaze. With all the uproar today, I was sure he didn't even know that he was using his powers. My plan had to remain a secret for as long as possible. I couldn't tell them about the Seraphim until I was sure they were ready.

'_Cause there's a dark secret…_

I didn't want them carrying the burden at all, but it was the only way to save our children…and the world.

_Carry with you…_

Tonight was only phase one of my hastily constructed plan.

_Carry with you…_

--Robert's POV--

I made sure to be right behind the couch when I teleported. Sofya and Devon always collapsed on it, closely followed by Demetrius, so I knew a couple smacks upside the head would be in order. We never did grow up. Sure enough, the moment Demetrius sat down I had to pull Devon away from him.

--Devon's POV—

Robert finally let go of me and I sat back. Gabe was trying to read Saby, but she had her head turned. Lilith was meditating. Robert was standing; ready to smack me, Demetrius, or Sofya at a second's notice. It seemed like a regular day in the Bouffant household. It wasn't. Death hung in the air. Tension also pervaded the room. Because of Lucy and her henchmen our family was in danger or dead.

_And deep inside the way you hate them…_

I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to my nieces and nephews. I couldn't bear not knowing their fate. Fate, what a word. I knew so much and yet so little. I felt Sofya's eyes on me and put my mask on.

_On the outside doesn't show…_

They would see my hatred soon. Nothing was going to stop me.

--Demetrius' POV--

I sat watching the scene before me. I finally had enough; the tension in the air was so thick I could barely breathe.

"Why are we here Saby?"

Everyone looked at me than at Saby, waiting for a response. She turned her nearly black eyes on me and motioned for me to sit down. She did the same to everyone else as well. With a flick of her wrist at least 50 books flew off the shelves towards her. The emptiness in her eyes disappeared, replaced by Wrath pure and simple. I was terrified.

--Saby's POV--

I had the books land in a circle around me. Even as yearlings my siblings had dared not defy me. Not a single one. It felt good to be the leader, but it had always cost me something in the end. I realized that this time I had lost my sanity. Now they waited for me to speak. Ready to hang on my every word. I sighed, knowing that this calm was about to be broken.

_And oh they think they defy you…_

"You all saw what happened today. The kids were taken and our family slaughtered," I paused as the vision of Dante dying in my arms flicked across my mind.

_They are slave to what you know…_

"Now I'm going to tell you why. Luce, as she has decided to call herself now, wants us to complete a task for her. In return we get the kids back."

"What does she want?" Robert interrupted.

_It's a dark secret…_

I flinched. I didn't feel ready to tell them.

_Carry with you…_

"Do you trust me brothers?" All nodded.

_Carry with you…_

"Do you trust me sisters?" All nodded.

_And it's a dark secret…_

"We have to take over the world."

_Carry with you…_

Devon scoffed and all eyes flicked to him.

_Carry with you…_

"How does she expect us to do that?"

_And it's a dark secret…_

I stared at him, unable to voice the words that had sealed our fate.

_Carry with you…_

"She…she wants us to assassinate the UWO Council and use our influence with the humans to make the transition to her power as easy as possible."

_Carry with you…_

Gabe's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'assassinate the council?' We can't do that, Natasha is the fucking minister. Plus we'd never be able to control the other Beings. How does she expect us to pull this off?"

_It's a dark secret…_

Robert's dropped his gaze to the floor. "She knows just how loyal the Council is to us. Most, if not all, of the leaders will listen to our opinions and follow our suggestions before they'll follow the UWO."

_Carry with you…_

Lilith sighed, "You're right. Each of us has been aligned with a particular group on the Council for centuries."

_It's a dark secret…_

Sofya chimed in. "Still, would they trust us enough to help us stage a coup-de-tat?"

_Carry with you…_

All eyes turned back to me once again. I studied each of their faces before resting my gaze on Devon. "That is where Devon comes in."

_It's a dark secret…_

"What? Me? What am I supposed to do?"

_Carry with you…_

"Honestly Dev, did you think I wouldn't notice Fate's taint on you? While Dante and I were on the run we took shelter in Africa for a couple years. We lived with a commune of seers. I've heard all the prophecies about our family and then some. Each seer there had Fate's 'scent,' if you will, imprinted on their minds. You, who spent so much time up there, are no different. I figured it out the moment I came home."

He turned his head away. "She trusts me, but I will betray her to save the kids. What do you need me to do?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and I grinned. "I hate to say it but that's a good thing Dev. We need you to pull a prophecy out of her that will convince all of the groups to ally themselves with us. Then we'll kill the leaders and install puppets in their places. After that we can move on to killing Luce."

Demetrius' head shot up. "Kill her? How? Even with these new powers, we won't be able to stand up to her. We just aren't strong enough."

A smirk graced my face. "That's where I come in. How many of you actually read anything of value in here? And no that doesn't include Harry Potter."

None of them raised their hands.

"These books," I gestured to the tomes laying at my feet, "hold the answer."

Confusion crossed all of their faces.

"Some of them are copies of Ancient Greek, Roman, and Egyptian texts describing the Pantheon. The rest are more modern analyses of those texts."

Gabe interrupted, "What does mythology have to do with killing the Devil?"

I shook my head. "Stand up, all of you. We have to clear and protect the room before I continue. We can't have any prying eyes and ears find out my plan."

They all stood and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Rings out."

Sofya smiled. "We're doing Captain Planet aren't we?"

I nodded and glanced down at the previously invisible ring on my right ring-finger. It was obsidian set in white gold. Being the weirdos we were, the seven of us had fallen in love with the TV show Captain Planet in our first decade of life. We decided to come up with a protection spell modeled after the weird ring chant the characters in that show did. Everyone stood in a circle, hidden rings now visible on every right hand.

I stuck my fist out, "Obsidian."

On my left, Robert followed suit, "Lapis Lazuli."

Lilith, "Moonstone."

Demetrius, "Amethyst."

Sofya, "Topaz."

Gabe, "Ruby."

Devon, "Sapphire."

Each stone symbolized our connection to our guardian angels. I took a deep breath and began the chant. It went in a round. (Meaning I started, then at a certain point someone else would start it. Then another person would begin at a certain point the second reached and so on and so forth.)

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Robert began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Lilith began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Demetrius began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Sofya began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Gabe began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

"We the Seven of the Light call on the powers of the Night. (Devon began here) Shield us from every spy. Cover eyes that seek to pry. We the Seven of the Night call on the powers of the Light. Deafen ears to our sounds. Silence all after our chant in rounds. We the Seven call on the Light. We the Seven call on the Night. Listen to our humble plea. Create a façade for all others to see."

As Devon finished his first round, I began my second. We funneled our request through the Blessed stones on our fingers. After nearly 400 years, the tingling the spell generated still felt the same as it washed over my body. The spell began to complete itself and the stones started glowing. Slowly, arcs of light left the rings and created a rainbow web around us. It expanded until it had penetrated the walls of the library. We stopped chanting. The spell was complete.

It was time for me to reveal the secret of my plan.


	6. Testing the Limits of Love

--Sofya's POV--

I could smell the demons now. The scent was overpowering now that the magic revealed their vigil. A quick glance at my siblings told me that I wasn't the only one able to smell the stench of evil around the house.

Saby cleared her throat as we realized just how many demons were in the area. We could smell the evil rolling off our very skin. Her interruption allowed our minds to turn away from the self-destructive thoughts that began to brew.

"Now that we're free of spies, I have a question for all of you. How far beyond murder are you willing to go? I've already told you what has been asked of us, but there is more. Something hidden in these books. How far are you willing to go? How far?"

--Saby's POV--

I watched the question sink into their minds and the expressions created on their faces. My plan began to roll around in my own head. I knew that without my family I'd never have the strength to fulfill the horrid Destiny I'd been told of when I visited the seers in Africa. Devon may think he knew the prophecy, but Fate could never reveal the entirety to him. It wouldn't do for the subject to know his fate.

As it was, I'd had to torture the truth out of the old seer who'd waited, like her mothers before her, over 500 years before passing it onto her daughter. Problem was; I'd killed everyone getting to her, so the only one left to know was me. Dante had been standing outside the hut, keeping watch. Vitalis was asleep in the hut we'd been given upon our arrival. The old woman had held out for hours, she was strong. That was the night that a taste of evil had entered our collective psyche. The night I put us on the path of destruction.

As the memory of that night continued to float through my mind, the woman's screams echoed inside. I heard the screams of everyone I'd ever killed, maimed, tortured, or loved and all those that were yet to come. As our fate was sealed the screams of the world would haunt us, straining our already weakened sanity.

I opened eyes, I hadn't realized I'd closed and found my siblings faces to be calm, prepared, and ready for my plan. The anger that blazed from Lil's eyes scared me though, and when she spoke the hatred in her voice engulfed the room.

"We would destroy Heaven itself to save our children Saby."

I refused to let a sigh of relief escape me.

"Good, because that's what we have to do."

Confusion crossed their faces.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Robert growled; the demons within us were beginning to kill our souls. We had to act quickly.

"Saby, do not ask us that again. I can feel the urgency rolling off of you. Speak already!"

"Alright, these books detail the stories of the ancient gods. Greek, Roman, Phoenician, Mesopotamian, Indian, Chinese, everything. All of these myths have certain things in common. Something we're all personally familiar with because of this," I flicked my wrist and my mother's Guttenberg Bible hovered in front of me.

"Those things stem from one main theme, hierarchy. In every religion known to man, that has been a creator and then the spirits, gods, angels, whatever, underneath this creator. I want to focus on the Ancient Greeks and Romans, though. The separation between creator and underlings is blurrier there, and more similar to our family."

Demetrius interrupted.

"What you're trying to say is that because our family is so intertwined upon itself that we're like the Greek Gods?"

Sofya stopped my response.

"But our family isn't incestuous. I'm not off fucking Gabe or Robert and creating little supervampires and none of our parents were doing that either."

"No they weren't. You're right Sof, but remember Silas is," I paused, "_was_ Mike's son. Mom and Sarah were half-sisters, children of two archangels who were created by the same being: God. This means that Demetrius is simultaneously our brother and cousin, and we're all seven descended from a slightly incestuous coupling from Mike and Lucifer, then Semele, a vampire who had been the product of a demonic transformation made by Lucifer."

Realization crossed all of their faces and Sofya cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah that is a bit blurry. Sorry I interrupted."

"Anyways, our family is similar to the Greek Gods, but some research I did when I pulled that stint at Yale led me to a rather odd conclusion. Granny, God, has _died_ before."

"Excuse me?"

Gabe's question stopped me for a second, but ignored him.

"Uranus and Gaia, sky and earth gave birth to the Titans. Among them was Kronos, he kills his father and marries his sister, Rhea, who gives birth to a series of children that Kronos eats. Finally, Rhea saves one and Zeus comes back to kill his father and free his siblings. He then fathers several children with his sisters and cousins, creating the principle Gods."

This time Gabe was able to speak.

"What does this have to do with us…?"

"That's the wrong question my dear brother. What you should be asking is how we can we can become them."

Then it hit him, it hit all of them. My plan sunk in slowly, or at least the basic premise did. Devon stood up from his position on the couch and walked away. I didn't stop him. Nor did I stop Robert when he took up a perch at the top of a bookshelf. What I had in mind was difficult for even demons to accept.

Lilith, however, took it in stride. She merely thought it over for a moment then stated her opinion bluntly.

"You want to kill Granny. It should be as simple as that, but it's not. I know the myths too. The children only received their full powers when their creator, their father, was dead. You want us to take the powers of God and use them to save our children. Am I right?"

An evil, but full, smile crossed my face.

"Yes, you are."

Lilith nodded and took a place at my side. Robert appeared next, quickly followed by Demetrius.

"We're in."

The four of us stared the others down. Devon wandered back towards us and glanced at the twins. He turned and looked me straight in the face, until finally he stood at Robert's side. The twins finally accepted and I went into full detail with my plan.

"There is a hierarchy of angels, yes? Well this pecking order begins and ends with the highest angels, angels even more powerful than those who gave birth to our parents. They are the Seraphim. If I'm right then the Greek Gods were not gods, but Seraphim in disguise. Because the Seraphim are only mentioned in the bible by Isaiah when he sees a vision of God, what's odd though, is that he wasn't able to see God, only the Seraphim. This makes me think that the Seraphim only appear in a time of crisis for world faith. Granny must split herself into as many Seraphim as are needed and they wander the Earth performing good deed and combating evil."

I paused to let this sink in.

"We are going to force a separation, and since a Seraphim's job is to fight evil, they will be attracted to us. We will then use a spell I've found to force them into us, thereby absorbing their powers."

Gabe stopped me before I when any further.

"But why do we have to kill her? She would give us the power if we explained."

"No, Gabe, she wouldn't. Granny is omnipotent. Except in the case of evil. Our souls have been corrupted by evil and as her champions, she will be afraid of repeating her mistake with Lucifer. The only way for us to get the power is to force her. And the only way to get close to her is through her sister. Who is in love with our dear Devon."

My brother sighed, "Does it have to be me Saby?"

"Yes it does. You're the only one of us who's fucking Fate. Little brother I've done my research. Fate has never had a companion. Never. It has always been too dangerous. She knew what our Destiny was, and she still chose you. Your connection with her places you on a Seraphimic level as is. You are the only one who can get us what we need. The only on, and you swore to do anything to help us."

He nodded.

"She knows the prophecy and what has happened to us. Won't she try to stop us?"

"She can't. Fate is impartial. She can't send anyone to stop us either, because she only ever told one family the full prophecy of our Downfall."

I paused to let the screams fill my head once more.

"I learned the prophecy from that family when I killed their matriarch."

­--Robert's POV--

Realization filled me. The night I heard the screams of women. It was the night I felt something change within me.

"You started us down this path didn't you Saby? You're the one who knew the prophecy and you killed all of those women so that it could begin our destiny. You, the one of us who always quoted Terminator thanks to Mom. 'No fate, but what we make,' my ass. You killed them. You knew the link between the seven of us and you killed them anyways. Maybe Dante wasn't a good reformed demon like you thought. Maybe that demon seed he planted in you changed you and made you an evil, murderous bitch. You whore! You're the reason all of this happened!"

Had the events of the past day not occurred, my sister would have gutted me for saying such things to her. Yet, Destiny had taken hold of our lives and she merely stood there staring at me with an evil smile on her face. After a very tense moment she stepped up to me.

"Robert. You have always been the moral center of the group. Let the pride in that take you over. Because you are the one who's going to keep our souls from being lost. You are going to keep us, well, us."

She turned to the others.

"We are separate people with connected minds, making us parts of a whole. Think of it like Freud, only with every facet of a soul. Robert is our morality. I am the sociopathic leader. Lilith is the empath, the one capable of feeling everything. Devon is the lover. Sofya you are the fighter. Gabe you are the rational one. Demetrius, well, you are the opposite of myself, you are our conscience. Now this is different from Robert, because you don't provide us morals, you provide us with ideas. Warring ideas that create action within us. Do you all understand why we are so much like the gods now? Not only are our family ties blurry, but so are our minds. We each represent something perfect within a single being. And now we will use this perfection to our advantage."

She waved her hand and four chairs appeared around us. We each took seats on either a chair or the couch and waited for her to speak.

"Now let me explain exactly what happened that night. You see Dante, Vitalis, and I had been living in the village of seers for year. I was learning to control my gift, learning from the matriarch. We were peaceful until the last day. The old woman let slip that there was more to our family's prophecy. Something dark, dangerous; something I wasn't allowed to know."

--The Village--

"What do you mean I can't know Mother? This is my family we're talking about. I can't just leave them vulnerable. Things are bad as is; I mean I'm here and not there. When I go home it has to be a happy day and that day can only happen if I know everything about what we are to do."

"I'm sorry child, I cannot help you."

"You've got to be kidding me! The prophecy about my siblings and I was that we were going to kill Lucifer, bring peace to the world. What can you know that is so dark? This prophecy signals rebirth for this world."

"Go child, you were not meant to know."

"I will find out."

"Only my daughter can know. And now that you are here, it is time for me to leave. Fetch her for me."

I did as was told and went to get her daughter. Instead of bringing her back, however, I knocked her out and took her clothes. Something happened then. I became filled with rage and hatred for Mother. I had to protect the family at all costs.

When I sat down in the hut once more, Dante was keeping watch outside and the babies of the village lined the floor around the old woman.

"Do not do this child. You cannot know."

"You'll tell me. Or I'll eat the children. It has been a while since I've fed."

"They are innocent!"

"And so is my son! And any children my family has ever produced! We don't deserve this fate. We are not worthy to destroy evil. The task can only fall to God's Champions and that is not us."

"You are wrong Sabelline. Your mother is a champion; she would not want you to do this."

"I know. She'd also tell me that damning yourself to save your family is a noble thing. I think I'll listen to my mother."

She screamed as I drained the babies. Her screams made them scream and the noise brought the women of the village running.

I stepped of the hut, blood dripping from my chin, and greeted them. Amazons, they'd been called in ancient times, but as I soon found out, these women were angels. Moving faster than even their holiness could carry them I snapped the necks of the children who'd run after them.

They dissolved into wails of sorrow and I ripped their wings off. With a spark from the fires around us I set them ablaze. I broke their legs and bound their magic so they couldn't run. I demolished the hut at my back, and then I listened to the Mother scream as her compatriots died in front of her eyes.

I let a single tear fall as I watched the angels burn into ash. The Mother's screams had turned into dry sobs. I wiped the tear from my cheek and began dragging the woman away by her hair. I let her drop a few feet away and turned to my silent husband.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's a lie."

"Yes it is. The truth is that I don't think I'm meant to stop you."

"Truth is? Only liar's use that phrase. There's something you're not telling me. What's rolling around in your demon brain?"

"Remember this above all else Saby, I love you."

With that, he disappeared and I turned my attention back to the woman who was slowly trying to crawl away from me.

"Where do you think you're going Mother?"

"If this continues child, I will reveal the prophecy to you and all will be lost."

"Probably. I still want, no need, to know. So you're going to talk."

"You are turning your back on the lessons I gave you child."

"So what if I am?"

"It means I must fulfill my family's destiny. One that was set in motion the moment humanity was created."

I drew my sword and began to walk towards her. I pulled her up to my face by her neck and placed the tip of the sword in one of the fires still burning.

"Go for it Mother. I'm still going to torture you."

I placed the red-hot blade just below her eye and watched the flesh fall from her face. Without warning, she kicked me and I flew back several feet. She still remained floating above the ground. Then she began to change. Before my eyes, she became an angel, just like the others.

"Child, tonight the prophecy will take another step towards completion. The Demon was the first. He allowed evil to enter your heart in the guise of love. That same love will be your downfall. If I tell you the prophecy tonight, the world will end in flames so that you and your family can avenge your love. Losing love will cause you to commit atrocious acts upon this earth child. Now do you wish to accept your destiny and its ambiguity or will you forgo this fate and leave it to your children?"

"I don't believe you."

"It does not matter."

"No, I believe you about the whole losing love thing, I just can't believe your unfaltering arrogance you stupid bitch."

I sank my blade into the ground and watched as a scythe appeared in the angel's hands. I pulled my newest weapon from my back and let over a dozen arrows fly from the bow before the angel had even thought about attacking me.

She came after me with the scythe and I pulled my broadsword from the ground and deflected her blows. We battled back and forth in the air, neither of us gaining the upper hand. Finally, though, my use of the arrows began to take affect.

Not even an angel can handle dozens of poisoned arrows. She plummeted to the ground and I followed. With one last push of power she swung out at me and the scythe connected with my stomach. If it had gone any deeper, I would have lost my intestines.

"Nice try Angel. Now tell me what I want to know."

"You know as well as I do child that the poison will be through my system in a matter of seconds."

"Yes and my blade will have run through you before then."

"What?"

With two inhumanly fast strokes of my blade, I sliced her wings from her body. They lay on either side of her and slowly disappeared.

"You're mortal now angel. Anyone may kill you at their leisure. Any one of the souls that has died here may haunt you. And I just may let them. Any spirit with the balls enough to haunt me before has been sent to oblivion. That only leaves you."

She sputtered and coughed up a bit of blood.

"That is true child, but can you really kill me? Can you take revenge for the deaths that have fallen on your hands? Can you accept your destiny?"

"Angel, consider me Death's Agent."

I plunged my blade into her chest and blood spewed from her mouth. She started laughing at me.

"My agent you may well be child, and in time, you may even become me."

She stopped to cough up more blood.

"Now you have introduced murder into the souls of your family. You have initiated the Downfall."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right to demand the truth from me. I see that now. My family's destiny has not been to die; it was to remove all but one hope from the world."

I twisted my blade in her chest.

"Tell me what I want to know."

She laughed once more. Her eyes began to slowly turn black and she went rigid.

"Seven shall be born of blood mixed.

Wisdom shall they gain through lives vexed.

Power shall they gain through familial ties.

Great shall they be in humanity's eyes.

Love shall they hold pure and eternal.

Lose it they shall in unforetold battle.

A fall from Grace, from champions to demons.

Yet rise above once more they shall,

In saving children and exacting revenge.

They fight with power both pure and corrupt.

Good rules seven souls, evil seven hearts.

Heaven and Hell they shall obliterate.

A new world order they shall create.

Lions, lambs, they rule together.

As Gods what Hell on Earth can Champions make?"

I stared at the angel lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her dying words lingered in my ears. Then she screamed. The sound was so horrible and plaintively dismal that I had to cover my ears. I watched as her body disappeared and left my sword standing rigid in the ground.

And everything went black.

--

--Saby's POV--

My siblings stared at me in awe. I'd sent the whole memory through their very souls by hijacking Lilith's empath powers. We were a collective unit now. All of our memories, feelings, thoughts, and desires were beginning to mingle within our separate minds. The only thing that kept us separate were the completely unique powers we possessed.

"Saby…why? How?"

"I don't know Lil. But remember how the sins work, if you commit one, the others soon follow. We're becoming a semi-cohesive unit, separated only by our powers and physical beings."

No one responded; they knew I was right.

--Robert's POV--

Everything my siblings had ever kept secret, thought, seen, felt, heard, tasted, smelled, and desired was flowing through my mind. Every experience was visceral and deeply impacting upon me.

The connection we'd always shared was evolving, becoming something more.

--Demetrius' POV--

Something more, something different. We were deepening our connection until the very fibers of our souls began to intertwine, forming a rope, a bond stronger than any the world had ever seen in its existence. Not even the connection Granny and Fate shared ran this deep.

--Lilith's POV--

The connection Granny and Fate shared as sisters of creation ran as deep as our connection on some levels, but everywhere else it didn't even begin to compare.

--Sofya's POV--

Comparing the connection I was developing now with the one I'd always shared with Gabe was a completely different animal. Our powers were intensifying with each second.

--Gabe's POV--

Blurring until we could only tell each other apart by them. Each sentence begun in someone else's mind was finished in another.

--Devon's POV--

Or continued on a completely different track until every though melded and instead of being seven people with seven minds…

--Seven--

We became seven people with one mind, one soul.

We were the sins. Completely and totally in control of ourself. Only power and physical being separated us. We were one cohesive being.

Without a second of hesitation we released the cloaking spell. The rush of power we felt surrounding our house was nothing compared to what we knew we possessed within us.

The strongest demons in Hell could not compete with us.

Our wings, black, feathered, and huge, extended without even a complete thought.

Greed and Wrath placed us on the celestial plane.

Fate was waiting for us when we arrived. She didn't look happy to see us. Her anger was specifically directed towards Gluttony.

--The Beginning--

**A/N: Sorry this took so freaking long. College and ROTC tend to screw up your writing schedule. **

**Hope this is intriguing enough for you...Love much, keep writing, keep reading, and MAY WITH YOU THE FORCE BE!  
**

**Cassidy aka Yodalovr aka vaderismylover aka Pedro aka Deamhan Fola Cailin **


End file.
